Who Did This To You?
by RealMe07
Summary: Sahsa's home life was bad. Everyone knows that. But no one knew it was ever this bad...till now. Michelle was the only one she could go to. Can she help? WARNING: MATURE THEMES! There isn't anything too bad or descriptive, but I just want to warn any easily offended or younger readers.
1. Chapter 1

"Who did this to you?"

The dancer held the small object up to the teenager's wet-from-tears face.

"Well?" She was growing impatient.

"My…my dad." She stared blankly at the wall and noticed out of the corner of her eye her teacher wipe a tear away from her cheek.

"I thought he…"

"No; he's not gay. That's his excuse. It's been that same excuse for years which caused my parents to fight."

"How long?"

"Three years."

"Honey, he's raped you since you were thirteen?" The crying teenager nodded into her knees which were pulled up to her chest. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He has a gun."

**Three years ago…**

He threw his naked little girl against the bed with no shame, pity, or heart and left her there after the spine-chilling abuse was over.

Sasha Torres was left crying on her bed with pink flower sheets on them and teddy bears from left to right. Her father threw her purple dress at her to put back on-not that he'd care if she didn't. He zipped up his pants and buttoned his shirt.

"Clean your room. I don't want any evidence you worthless bitch."

She leaned over to pick up the phone and call her mother from work about her father's abuse, but her grabbed her wrist so hard it left bruises.

"Don't make me use this." He held a gun to her head. She swallowed hard, released her hand from the phone's handle, and nodded solemnly. He released his grip from her wrist and saw he had left yet another bruise. "Whoops. Go cover it with your mother's makeup and a long shirt. You'll need to know this drill. It won't be the last time you do it."

The little girl dressed and went to her mother's makeup drawer.

Most thirteen year old girls go through their mother's makeup to cover acne, this girl was covering bruises.

Present Day…

"Well I'm just surprised you weren't pregnant a long while ago. If he did this almost every day…"

"He wears condoms and makes me take birth control."

"Then how did this happen?" The woman pointed to the girl's stomach.

"He said it was normal for rebel sixteen year old girls to get sexually active and become teen moms. So he threw out his condoms. I still took the birth control but then I ran out and couldn't buy any on my own. It's Paradise…news spreads fast, you know."

**Last Week...**

Michelle walled into the girl's dressing room humming to Jesus Christ Superstar and tripped over Sasha Torres's ballet bag. She heard something crunch. Michelle leaned down and picked up what she thought was and old package of gum until she flipped it around and saw birth control pills filling the little slots.

Sasha came in and saw her with them.

"Excuse me?" Michelle turned around in shock of being caught and of what she had discovered. "I didn't ask you to go through my bag, bitch."

"Excuse _me_?" Michelle raised an eyebrow in offence. "I don't think sixteen year olds should be hooking up!"

"You do."

"I'm older than you."

"You did then, too."

"You weren't there. You wouldn't know."

"At least I have a good reason."

"Then tell me you slut!" The teenager fell silent. "I didn't think so. There isn't a good reason to be on birth control for having sex this young! Trust me, I know too well. Stop doing this and stop being a prostitute!"

She ran out of the room, leaving the pills behind.

**Present Day…**

"Honey, I'm so so sorry I yelled at you when I found them in your bag."

"It's fine. You tried to protect me and I tried to do the same."

"No, it's not okay." Michelle sat on the edge of her couch where Sasha was. I didn't let you explain and you didn't take the pills…I messed up. I'm so so sorry."

"I don't need sorry. I need my life back."

"Why would you come to me for any advice? What about Fanny or your friends?"

"They wouldn't understand…plus you pretty much already knew most of it. You did find the pills."

"I'll help you get through this."

"How?"

"You'll move in."

**Author's Notes: That's right; Sasha is pregnant with her father's baby. Messed up, huh? This random idea came to me, and I knew I had to jot it down! Tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha plopped into a dusty chair at the Paradise County Sheriff's Office. Michelle turned to look her in the eye from her own chair, but the girl's lost chocolate brown eyes wouldn't meet her dusty ones.

"What's the deal?" Michelle asked, her thumbs twiddling in her lap.

"Five years jail for incest." Sasha looked at her belly, and then dug around in her purse and pulled out the empty box with one used pregnancy test in it. She sighed. "Positive." She said so somberly, it was almost too quiet to hear.

"You know you don't have to keep it, right?" Michelle looked at the girl, barely a teen, holding a positive pregnancy test-her pregnancy test. "I mean, there are other options…adoption, abortion…"

"Whoa," Sasha stopped Michelle right in her tracks. "Abortion? Are you crazy?"

"Well, I personally wouldn't do it…maybe…I don't know I've never been pregnant…oh God that was hurtful. Sasha, I didn't mean it that way, it's just sometimes it slips and I'm a little bit panicked right now, and I just don't know what to do and…"

"Michelle, please, its fine." Sasha smiled weakly. "I know you aren't good with words."

"I just don't think it's fair to kill my baby, just because my dad decided to…"

"Be a perverted asshole of a bitch and rape his own daughter? Ya, I get where you're coming from. That bitch should be locked up for life."

"Michelle, I know, but…I need time to think. I can't decide. This is hard."

Michelle put her hand on top of Sasha's.

"I know…"

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! I should post a few more chapters this weekend hopefully! Still very dramatic, but I added some crazy Michelle to lighten the mood a bit. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review to make a girl's day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for updating so slowly…I was on writer's block P.S. Please check out my Criminal Minds Crossover with Bunheads…would mean a lot!**

_**Italicized words are characters thinking. (Mainly Michelle)**_

"Okay guys-"

"Ahem?" Melanie coughed.

"And girls-"

"Ahem?!" Ginny coughed.

"Ladies? What the heck do you guys want from me?"

Everyone started to laugh. Michelle's shoulders sagged, realizing she wasn't behind the cruel joke being played on her.

"Boo?" Michelle looked hopelessly at Boo, her one student who always told her everything…she was her biggest role model.

"We just learned about Women's Rights and the amendment passed for those rights in school…plus we love messing with you!" Boo started the laughter again.

The laughter instantly died down when Sasha walked in with a visible enough baby bump. It wasn't big at all, but Sasha was known as the skinniest girl in Paradise…and now she wasn't. Everyone had heard about her dad in the paper. She hadn't gone to school for the past two weeks and wouldn't see, talk, or text anyone including Melanie, Ginny, Boo, or Madame Fanny. She only accepted Michelle. It was just like when Michelle came to town and Hubbell…well we don't want to think about that, do we? Michelle could feel her pain and embarrassment as well as see the red spots starting to form on her cheeks. The tears welled up in Sasha's eyes as she zipped up her oversized sweatshirt.

"I…I thought class was over by 7?" Sasha stuttered through the obvious sniffs to cover tears.

"It was, honey…but we had that dance coming up so soon that Fanny thought it would be good to have an extra forty minutes of practice." Nothing but pure silence filled the room until Michelle spoke up. "Class is dismissed."

"What?" Questions arose from the class almost immediately.

"But Michelle, we only practiced fifteen extra minutes!" Ginny stated confused.

"No buts." She took a shaky breath. "I think I worked you hard enough today. Till tomorrow."

The class hurriedly gathered their things and left to go to the dressing rooms. They avoided eye contact with Michelle and Sasha. Once everyone had left Sasha took a quick glance around to make sure nobody would hear their conversation. Then she burst out in tears. Michelle quickly ran and put her arms around the thin-framed girl with a large belly.

"Everybody knows…How did…I…I hate him so much, Michelle!" Sasha couldn't finish her sentence, but Michelle understood what she meant. She felt different than she ever had before. She felt empathy toward the person, just a baby, who was pregnant not by her choosing or fault.

"I know, honey, I know." Michelle rubbed her back soothingly as she wished her mother would have one time in her life. Instead her own dance teacher did that. So she did, too. "But you can't fight a gun. Everybody knows that."

She heard the handle connected to the two glass doors in front of the studio rattle for someone to let them in. "Open up!" An angry voice of someone who sounded like a smoker yelled for a path to the studio inside. "I can see my daughter from right there, open up!"

Sasha pulled back from Michelle and wiped her eyes. The brunette cautiously picked up the keys to the studio and placed them in the key whole. She walked backwards to Sasha and held her arms from behind her body, guarding the abused child. "It's open." Michelle raised her voice towards the unknown figure behind the doors.

The doors burst open in an instant and Anastasia Torres stood in the center of the studio and charged toward Michelle.

'_It's not like I haven't been yelled at by another one of my student's mothers before…Thanks Claire.' _

"You can't just take my daughter in as your own and let her move in with you! My husband is in jail because you snooped around and made her tell her lies about him! Have you no conscience? What's wrong with you?" She stood so close to Michelle, she could smell the alcohol on her breath. She could smell the smoke on her clothes. She had messy dirty blonde hair and a hat to cover the top of her head. She was wearing an oversized sweatshirt that said and showed things unspoken. And her wrinkly sweatpants and bags underneath her eyes were proof that she hadn't slept in days.

'_I guess you have to stay awake somehow…man, I bet she had a really bad hangover…ouch'_

"Look, Anastasia, I didn't take your daughter as my own. She needed a place to stay where she isn't raped or beaten, so I let her stay here. And I didn't snoop, I tripped over her bag in the dressing room and they fell out." Michelle took a step forward and got in Anastasia's face. "And don't say your own daughter is telling lies. She's pregnant for God's sake! Do you want a DNA check? Because I'm willing to do anything it takes-even go to court-to make sure this girl and her child are safe and away from you."

For a moment Michelle heard nothing but heavy breathing out of anger come from Anastasia's mouth.

"Mom, I'm fine." Sasha said, deciding to break the silence.

"Yeah, you will be…with me." She grabbed Sasha by the wrist. Michelle could tell it hurt by the way she winced in pain.

"No. Mom, please!" Anastasia looked at her daughter with fury in her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Please Mom, let me stay with Michelle."

"What the heck does she know about pregnancy? I'm your mother, I've gone through it."

"I know more than you know, Mrs. Torres."

The two women stared at each other for a while, discussing the fate of Sasha without speaking. Mrs. Torres let go of Sasha, who instantly started rubbing her aching wrist.

"Take her," She said as she locked eyes with Michelle, "but I don't expect you to come back home."

Sasha nodded and watched her mother walk through the doors and out into the cool night air.

"Do you need an ice pack? I can go grab one from my place, quick." Michelle asked after she had left.

Sasha shyly nodded. Minutes later Michelle returned with an ice pack in her hand and placed it on Sasha's red wrist. After moments on silence, Sasha spoke up with the question that had bothered her since it had come out of hiding in Michelle's brain.

"Michelle," Sasha started slowly, "what do you mean you know more about pregnancy?"

Michelle stared at the hard wood floor and took a breath before she would answer the most difficult question she had hid for sixteen years…

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously_**…**_

_"Michelle," Sasha started slowly, "what do you mean you know more about pregnancy?"_

_Michelle stared at the hard wood floor and took a breath before she would answer the most difficult question she had hid for sixteen years…_

**Present…**

Michelle sighed.

'_Am I really going to tell her? No one knows but me, the doc, and Ms. Liz.'_

"You know that when I was your age I was kind of crazy in the dating area. Well I was very close with my ballet teacher…told her everything. Little bit like you and me, huh?"

Sasha smiled with empathy and nodded her head at every bottled up word her ballet teacher spit out. Tears sprung in her eyes…now it would get hard.

"I dated this one guy, Matthew Parker; he was one of those guys every girl liked. Football player, really cute, good at sweet talking, stuff like that. Well I didn't know he was a jerk, too. I knew he had that rep, but hey, doesn't every enraged teenage girl do that to their exes? I mean Taylor Swift makes a _living _off hers!"

She took a short, shaky breath and began playing with her hoodie string for a distraction and excuse for not looking Sasha in the eye.

"Well, these enraged teenage girls weren't lying. Apparently, he had made a 'pact' or whatever with his friends to see how many girls from the junior class he could get pregnant…I was number 1."

Sasha's eyes grew wide with shock, anger, and surprise. Michelle quickly wiped away a single tear and reminded herself not to feel bad for herself, but her baby.

"He poked holes in the condom and told really everyone I was pregnant. He only gave me one try…I guess I didn't know how easily fertile I was. Anyways I figured out I was pregnant and didn't know what to do. I had a little baby bump, about the size of yours, and people were beginning to notice. So…I took matters into my own hands."

"Oh my God…you killed it?!" Sasha said through widened, moist eyes.

'_Darn hormones…'_

"Almost. I filled out papers and everything, but at the last second my ballet teacher swept through the doors and told me to stop. Kind of like a last minute wedding fail. Anyways, Ms. Liz convinced me to stop. I was called a whore and a slut and whatever else kids could come up with for months. I finally had the baby-it was a girl-but I couldn't take care of her."

"So, you gave her up for adoption." Sasha said, finally feeling she understood.

"No…I put her in this place which is kind of like a daycare but more like a permanent one. The kids stay there until he parents get legal care over them. The parents can visit whenever, but after ten years they get put up for adoption. I visited every week…but I can barely take care of myself…so she was gone from me for forever."

Silence fell throughout the large room.

"What was her name?" Sasha asked with a little quiver in her voice.

"What?"

"Her name…what was it?"

"Oh…I named her Julia, but I don't know what they changed it to if they did."

"Michelle, you won't let that happen to mine, will you?"

"No…no not a chance, honey." Michelle embraced the young girl and kissed the top of her head. "You won't turn out like me."

She looked up to the sky.

'_Oh where oh where has my Julia gone, oh where oh where could she be? I searched through the rooms and the empty beds, but she seems to be playing a game.'_

Michelle recalled the song she always sang to her little girl as she chased her around and tried to find her while playing 'Hid and go Seek'.

But it wasn't a game anymore.


End file.
